The simultaneous pursuit of (a) greater analytical sensitivity, (b) higher sample throughput, and (c) lower cost per sample has prompted biopharmaceutical researchers to seek improved methods in mass spectrometry to augment identification, quantitation and characterization. In general, this search tends to strongly favor non-validated methods which operate with very small sample volumes, at irregular introduction conditions, and on instruments which are commonly not written into established protocols. This proposal outlines the development of an integrated separation system- mass spectrometer, which addresses all of the aforementioned analytical needs by providing very high speed separations with consequent mass spectral detection. The writer will refer to this proposed methodology hereafter as Burst Mode Mass Spectrometry (BMMS). Analytica will design and fabricate a prototype BMMS workstation which provides both species separation an mass spectral detection at very high speeds. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The subject apparatus will have immediate commercial viability among chromatographers, including those using both high performance liquid chromatography and capillary electrophoresis. Additionally, it will make mass spectrometry more accessible to the non- analytical life scientists who currently have little or not direct interaction with mass spectrometry as a chemical detector. Lastly, the development of this technique will serve as a springboard for the further generation of high speed chemical separation methods across many compound classes.